Vous Trahissez
by Sumimasen
Summary: Story takes place in Valua before Ramirez betrays his people. This story provides a reason why he might have betrayed them.


                The dark clouds swirled ominously high above the rocky earth. The air had taken on a resent chill and when the wind blew, everything alive bent and bared the blast. But this was true for only the living things.

                Gouged in the rock, a city sat on the shelf above oblivion. On one side, the lights of the city sparkled against the dark and gloomy terrain, on the other side dim flickerings wavered in the darkness, fighting for life. In the middle of the valley a small island floated above the clouds, its lights showing innocence and beauty. But it was only a façade. 

                Valua had long thrived on the hunger for riches and the hunger for power. And it was this hunger that had drawn the one from afar. It had not been hard to work his way into the upper class. His skill, and determination could never be matched within the walls of that city. His value had been another morsel for Valua to devour. But he did not intend to settle peacefully in its belly. 

                Ramirez studied the wine glass he held. The liquid tilted as he rolled his wrist gently tipping the glass.  Upper class Valuans circled the party grounds chatting and laughing uproariously as the night drew on and the wine bottles emptied.

                They were in a large courtyard of the Royal Valuan Castle. The eternal clouds hung over them occasionally breaking to reveal the moon with its tainted yellow glow. 

                "I say, you there!" called a pinched voice. Ramirez blinked coming out of his thoughts and turned to see who assailed him. A stout man dressed in a fine suit pushed his lips together and peered at Ramirez though a small glass eye piece. "Aren't you that new soldier we've heard so much about, the one that even Galician praises? I hear that you skill with a sword is unmatched."

                "Yes." Ramirez said, not quite how to respond. The man continued seeming not to have heard him.

                "Yes, yes, a good man like yourself will be useful when we make our attack on Nasr and the rest of those pitiful little countries."

                "Can you imagine they call themselves civilized?" laughed on of his companions.

                "Yes, they know nothing. They don't even see what riches they have right under their very feet, the brutes." Said another.

                "I can't wait until we have them under our power. Valua will swell with the riches we'll gain from those places."

                "It isn't right you know. We are the most advanced, the most powerful country, whose ingenuity cannot be surpassed and yet we are stuck here in this barren wasteland." 

                "Yes. Well, when we conquer the other countries we can take vacations to those other places and bask in their natural beauty."

                "Heh, I'd go live there if they were more civilized."

                "Sure you would." The men continued to talk of their gold and their plans for the future. Ramirez watched them silently for a while and then politely slipped off. Finding a secluded spot in the courtyard he leaned up against a stone wall. The coldness of it bit into his back but he let it fill him, suiting his emotions.

                "It's quite empty here." He said quietly and took a sip of his wine.

                 Ah Fina. You would be so shocked to see such a place as this. I wonder what it would do to you? One as pure as your self… would you shatter? 

                Ramirez sighed thinking of home. Yearning for it. He wanted the harmony to once again course through him. He wanted the soft smiles of contentment and the deep honor and respect to burn into him whenever he was in the presence of his elders. But his mission lay in this cold city and it was here that he must remain until it was completed.

                "Ramirez." He jerked around, nearly spilling his wine to see who had called him. Ramirez blinked and let his lips part half way.

                "Greetings Lord Galician." He said.

                "If parties weren't your thing you should have said so." Galician said.

                "They- they are fine." 

                "Is that why you're over here, hiding from the nobles?" Galician laughed and sipped his wine. "I admit, they are quite annoying." Ramirez nodded and smiled. His head was beginning to spin slightly. He hoped the wine wasn't getting to him. He would be quite embarrassed.

                "Their ways are quite…" he paused, "alien to me."

                "Yes. I suppose they would be odd to a Silvian like yourself." Galician said. Ramirez froze and floundered a moment in shock, hoping to find something to say.

                "What are you talking about?" he asked. Galician looked at him sideways through slanted eyes. 

                "Come now Ramirez, lying does not suit you. It is not one of your skills." Ramirez looked away.

                "How did you know?" he asked finally.

                "Its obvious. Just look at you. White hair, strange eyes, and pale skin. You are definitely not of this world."  

                "Who else knows?"

                "No one. You think the idiots around here would notice anything that does not effect their wallets and purses?" 

                "I see." Ramirez said quietly. "Well, if you know that much, have you guessed my purpose?"

                "Of course. What else could bring a Silvian to our lowly world besides, the crystals?"

                "I'll be taking them from Valua."

                "Well, yes."

                "And that doesn't bother you?" Ramirez asked.

                "Why should it?" Galician said watching him. "I have exactly the same plan." Ramirez looked up shocked.

                "You… what?"

                "I have exactly the same plan. These idiots don't deserve such power. So I'll take it. I'll rule this world."

                "That's treason." Ramirez said. Galician shrugged. 

                "Well, what about you?"

                "What about me?"

                "You're stealing them to do what? Cleanse the world, am I right?"

                "How do you know of such things?" Ramirez asked, wondering just how much Galician did know about the Rains of Destruction.

                "There are books within the walls of this city that tell of our history. It would be common knowledge if only the people of this nation would bother to read them. But enough. Your people want to cleanse the world with destruction once again. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

                "That is true." Ramirez said carefully.

                "But why destroy the world? It's not all bad. Your people's method is like seeing a jewel, covered in grime and throwing away the jewel just because its dirty.  Why not clean it and use it?"

                "What are you getting at?" Ramirez asked.

                "You know. Why don't you and I work together?" Galician asked. Ramirez back away slightly and stared at him in anger and disgust.

                "You would ask me to betray my people? I am not like you." Galician raised an eyebrow.

                "Oh? But we are very much the same. Our goals are the same. To cleanse the world."

                "No, my goal is to complete my mission." Ramirez said.

                "Don't be simple minded Ramirez."

                "Simple minded is not the same as loyal."

                "You've already been betrayed." Galician said turning sideways and smiling. Ramirez was surprised. He waited in silence for more. "You've already been betrayed by your own people."

                "You're lying."

                "Am I?"

                "You have no knowledge of my people. Beyond what your books tell you."

                "They tell me enough." Galician smiled wider. "Your people want to summon the Rains of Destruction. So, they must awaken the Silver Gigas. For this they need the crystals of this world, and their own silver crystal." Ramirez watched him silently. Galician continued, "The books also told me that with in each Silvian resides a silver crystal." Ramirez blinked in surprise. He hadn't known that. 

                "Ramirez, just how many people are there, up there? Galician asked. Ramirez paused uncertainly, then decided he already knew so much that it didn't matter.

                "There are the Elders, and a girl named Fina and myself."

                "No others?" Galician asked.

                "Not that I know of."

                "Well I was right then. You know that when the crystals are removed from the Silvian the Silvian will die." Ramirez swallowed nervously.

                "So then…"

                "So, to summon the Silver Gigas your Elders must kill a Silvian. I doubt they would kill themselves. It's you or the girl Fina. Which do you think they'll pick?" Ramirez floundered in confusion and dark thoughts. His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to speak but found he had nothing to say. Galician laughed softly. 

                "Suddenly my proposal doesn't sound so bad, eh?" Ramirez bit his lip and glared at Galician.

                "They… they have…" he struggled to find something and finally resolved. "I will die then. If it will cleanse this world. It must be done."

                "Why waste your life? Why waste this world. I've said this all before."

                "I… I could not…"

                "Yes you could. You said it yourself. Simplemindedness is not the same as loyalty." Ramirez was silent. Galician looked out over the expanse of the party. "Well, I think the party is almost over. I will wait for your answer tomorrow." He locked his eyes with Ramirez's. "Think well. Once you start down my path, it will be impossible to go back." Ramirez nodded uneasily and watched Galician leave.

                "Tomorrow…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

                My little weird little Arcadia fic. Please forgive me if I've messed up any details… I don't think I have, but you never can be too sure… 

R&R, and check out my other stories. ^^

Oh, and the title means, "You betray" in French 


End file.
